Life Lessons
by Singkatsu
Summary: Cheryl had just wanted a treehouse, yet she got life lessons with Eileen instead. A Tale of Two Towns story.


_A/N: Hey everyone! Here's a TToTT piece to mix things up. As you may have suspected, this is another challenge from the lovely Kuneko, who wanted to see some Cheryl and Eileen interaction. Given my penchant for "kid fics," I just couldn't resist trying my hand at it. I hope you all this little foray into child-adult relations and, as always, tell me what you think. Reviews are always welcome~_

It was going to be the best treehouse that the world had ever seen.

Cheryl had designated herself as 'chief designer' for the project, accompanying her brother to and from Eileen's as they planned out the details. It had been his birthday promise that they have it built by the end of spring, and he'd thrown himself into it. When he realized he couldn't put together a floor without it collapsing from underneath him (which had resulted in screeching from Jessica and Cheryl playing nurse while he was grounded), Ash decided that it was time for a little help.

Eileen had been the next step, and Cheryl had watched as piece-by-piece, her dream-house came together. Cheryl could see it now – picnics and tea parties with her brother, sleeping under the stars, talking to him without disturbance – it would be a place away from nosy Laney and too-peppy-and-pretty Georgia where she could play in peace.

Eileen came down from her rope ladder, tools in hand. Cheryl nodded approvingly, hands on her hips, as the carpenter went about getting more supplies. Things were moving along, good.

"Any big plans for the house, Cheryl?" Eileen sounded curious but distracted, sifting through a metal toolbox on a table beside wooden planks. Cheryl mused that she probably needed it for the hammock – every good treehouse needed a mini-hammock.

Defensive, Cheryl crossed her arms. She didn't need any other adults nosing into her plans. "Just playing. Like, with dolls and stuff."

"I was into building lego sets at your age, but that sounds like fun," Eileen offered her a kind smile, her glasses pushed to the top of her head. "You get your own space to do things."

"Well, I won't be _alone_ while I'm there."

"Oh?"  
"Ash is going to be with me."

Straightening, Eileen took a few steps away from the table, suspiciously silent. Cheryl hated when adults got this way – getting 'trapped in their own skulls' as her mother always said – but she didn't speak up. She needed this treehouse to be done as soon as possible.

"Y'know, my cousin Flora always said that you could only discover who you are when no one else is around," Eileen was putting her glasses back in place, moving to stand a few feet away from her.

"That sounds silly."

The carpenter chuckled. "It does, right?" Cheryl fiddled with her sleeves – she had to make sure she looked perfect. "But maybe she was onto something. Sometimes, we need to do things on our own so we can better understand something."

The little girl looked impatiently between the unfinished treehouse – walls and roof partially erected but covered by foliage – and the woman in front of her. At this rate, it would take _days_ before she could play in there. It was going to be _forever._

"I don't get it."

Eileen's gaze was distant and thoughtful, as she looked back toward the ranch's animal pen. "Hm, it's like – to grow up means to become your own person."

Now she was speaking in that filosofycal (or whatever) tone that Nathan liked to talk in, and Cheryl could understand even less.

At Cheryl's nonplussed look, Eileen dragged a hand uncomfortably through her hair. "I just think you could try to do things without your brother every once in awhile."

A scowl that could rival Jessica's on a bad day pulled at the little girl's cheeks, her eyes narrowing at the woman who she had been humoring. No one came between her and her brother.

"I don't want to."

The older woman backtracked quickly. "I mean, it's good that you're close to your brother," Cheryl's annoyance was growing. Eileen should be working, not blabbing. "But we need to be our own people every once in awhile.

Was there any way to get her to shut up and go back to her work?

When the awkward babble had descended into an even awkwarder rant, Cheryl had had enough. Eileen wasn't cooperating. And Cheryl still needed her treehouse get-away. Well, when in doubt, there was only one way to get people to do what she wanted. "Okay."

The carpenter seemed startled, but her smile grew. "So you understand?"

The adult seemed way too satisfied with herself. Another wistful look toward the treehouse encouraged the girl to plaster on her own dimpled smile. Maybe a little bit of charm would work.

"Absolutely! Thanks, Eileen, I've learned a lot."

Nodding to herself, the carpenter _finally_ walked back toward her project. Clearing her throat awkwardly, she cast a last furtive look at the girl. "Then good, I'm glad we got to talk. It'll be better for everyone in the long-run, I promise."

Cheryl enthusiastically agreed, chattering happily about how smart adults were as Eileen finally resumed her post. As soon as the woman sent her a final smile, somewhat sheepish at the praise, and turned away, Cheryl finally returned to normal. She had a treehouse layout to plan, and a project to foresee, so there wasn't time for slacking.

Or for the unnecessary life lessons that adult's always wanted to give.


End file.
